fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-28048698-20180719030133/@comment-28209103-20180719033639
I'm not sure,, I think the competition for ST Saber is really strict,,, frankly speaking he's better Rama but that still make it hard to understand where he stand.. I mean he have to compete with Musashi, Munenori, Okita, and Lancelot for that spot. also I haven't tested him yet so this is just an first impression. Musashi is almost complete package of everything in one and both of them are buster type with almost similar setup (Buster up, damage up, one time star generator up).. differences is by the skill set this guy focus on hit harder both with his crit and his NP,, especially against Dragon.. but Musashi are slightly more tanky and generally speaking can't be stopped. As long as the enemy are not protected by invul or anything Sigurd should've been the hardest hitting Saber even above Musashi, don't worry bout star absorb because how it's done is really up to you, easiest way would be using Anniv blonde or that Fuyuki school uniform for example.. However it's not to say he's better.. It's really hard to say that the guts are worse than the Invul or the buff removal are better than the dragon bonus. The rest is kinda hard to make comparison with.. Lancelot are consistent control type rather than burst type, Okita is quick-NP spam type while Munenori is tank-support type. another to note is that we also have Siegfried as anti-dragon guy,, IMO in pure dragon slaying Sieg are still better because his 3rd skill, if you're crazy enough like me and decided to max it then the 80% damage bonus is more than enough to make up for the stat differences... problem is a pure dragon horde is rare so in general Sigurd should've done better obviously due to his high stat.. Maybe I should clarify first why I said he's better Rama, I think this is quite obvious if you look by his ability but both of them have similar design policy of burst hitter type. In the similar side both have 100% crit buff, This guy is 5 turns 3 hit only, while Rama is 1 turns with Star weight up and have really cooldown of 4. Also both of them have Guts skill. Both have ST NP that deal extra damage against spesific target. for 1st skill I can't say which one is the superior,, Rama have lower cooldown and less RNG on star draw but more RNG on card draws.. Sigurd have less card draw RNG dependency but could be screwed by star distribution draw. for Guts both are basically the same with only 3 turns 1k revive with 7 turns cooldown,, but Sigurd have edge in damage due buster buff, something that Rama's lack. For NP target Sigurd are better than Rama, There's quite a lot of dragon traits in all servant class and there's quite a lot of them in enemy side too,, compare to Rama which only have 6 target in both Servant and enemy category..